Un Destino Diferente
by RedDelphox
Summary: Existen tantas posibilidades de lo que pudo ser , de lo que sera, y de lo que es. Esta historia es de "lo que pudo ser" .Llena de cosas inesperadas, nuevos amigos , enemigos, rivalidades y...¿Protagonista?
1. Un inicio muy similar

**Bueno déjeme presentarme , ejem…Hola soy RedDelphox, conocido por muchos y por muchos mas no :T, hoy les traigo mi primer proyecto el cual , después de años de auto entrenamiento en el comente Corona, decidí publicarlo y sin más disfruten y déjenme algunos consejos y reviews según su parecer**

 **Un Destino Diferente**

Bienvenidos al mundo Pokemon. Un mundo lleno de criaturas con poderes impresionantes, capaces de usar su poder interior, tanto en batalla como en su vida diaria. Estas fabulosas criaturas se les llaman con el nombre de Pokemons. Los humanos a través de la historia han aprendido a vivir fraternalmente con los Pokemons, trabajando codo a codo, ayudándose mutuamente. Es un mundo maravilloso en verdad, pero…no es el único así, por así decir.

En los fríos horizontes de la Galaxia, Dialga, Pokemon capaz de viajar en el tiempo a su placer, y Palkia, Pokemon capaz de manipular el espacio, son los guardianes de las "Líneas temporales" de lo que pudo ser y de lo que es. Como pelos en un Mamoswine, estos espacios en el tiempo son millones y millones, cada uno con destinos diferentes para cada ser viviente en cada uno de estos universos. Cada decisión, cada pequeña acción, de incluso un pequeño Ratata, diferencian cada una de estas líneas, que aunque muchas tengan un mismo inicio o un mismo final, la historia que narran estas son totalmente diferentes. Esta historia es una de las millones de "líneas temporales" que existen, donde la acción de un despistado niño y la "mala" suerte de una niña, se convertirá en una aventura que muchos no esperan.

 **Capítulo 1:** Un inicio muy similar

Nos encontramos en Kanto, una región de este grande y basto mundo, caracterizado por tener un estilo rural, habitantes con una resaltable amabilidad y fuerte carácter, y ser la cuna de grandes entrenadores Pokemon. En un bosque de esta región un evento en particular está pasando, un campamento, mas especifico, un campamento de verano, se está realizando, teniendo como organizador nada más ni nada menos que el investigador Pokemon más reconocido y querido en esta otras varias regiones, el Prof Oak. Hoy es un día muy especial, pues hoy se termina este campamento después de ya casi culminado el verano, y la última actividad para cerrar con broche de oro este evento es una excursión al bosque que queda cerca al campamento en busca de Pokemons para despertar el interés en los niños de ver estas fascinantes criaturas frente a frente en su estado salvaje, y así lograr que estos no los vean como seres extraños y peligrosos, si no como amigos, meta que se quiso lograr desde el inicio del campamento y que fue inculcada a los niños a través de juegos, actividades y concursos, dando como resultado que todos los niños participantes se sientan a gusto…bueno, casi todos.

-¿U..U…Una excursión? ¡¿Al bosque?!-dijo, aunque un poco fuerte, susurrando una pequeña niña mientras temblaba en su sitio al escuchar la última actividad de este "horrendo" campamento. El nombre de esta niña es Serena.

Serena, una niña proveniente de la lejana región de Kalos, su cabello es ligeramente largo de un color rubio amielado, ojos azules y de piel clara, llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido de color rosa, al igual que unas sandalias del mismo color. En su cabeza, llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja que su madre le había regalado hace unos meses en el aeropuerto. Su madre de nombre Grace, es una corredora de Rhyhorn profesional, un oficio el cual la ha hecho viajar toda su vida de región en región, la razón por la cual se separó de su esposo y también la razón por la que su pequeña hija comenzaba a odiar el trabajo de su madre. A donde iba, siempre era acompañada por su pequeña, la cual, después de tantos viajes, le había agarrado un rencor a viajar y a las carreras de Rhyhorn por hacer que su madre viaje de lugar en lugar. Durante su viaje por Kanto , Grace recibió una cantidad exorbitante de solicitudes para incontables carreras de gran categoría, a las cuales estaba "casi" obligada a ir. Ella sabía de antemano que su hija no querría ir de nuevo a tantos lugares, en especial ahora que empezaba el verano, así que después de meditarlo un poco y gracias a algunos carteles que encontró por la calle, decidió que la mejor opción para ella y para su hija, era dejarla en ese campamento de verano hasta que terminara con todos sus compromisos, claro que cierta niña no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

-¡Pero Mama, no quiero quedarme en ese campamento yo sola!-reclamaba la pequeña al enterarse del plan que su madre tenía para ella.

-Solo va a ser durante el verano, no es mucho tiempo-le dijo su madre, luego se agacho para estar a su altura y viéndola a los ojos le dijo:- Sé que no te gusta quedarte sola, pero también sé que te gusta mucho menos viajar por todas partes sin descanso ¿Verdad?

-Si…..

-Por eso es mejor que te quedes en este campamento, así yo poder cumplir con mi trabajo y tu podrás hacer nuevos amigos y aprender algo nuevo sobre los pokemons-le dijo a la aun no tan convencida Serena- ¿Y sabes qué? Después de que termine volveremos a casa en Kalos ¿Qué te parece?

-¡¿Lo dices enserio?!-Pregunto mucho más animada, con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Enserio-respondió alegre su madre, ya que sabía que su hija accedería a su plan- Después de estas carreras, no tendré carreras en varios meses, así que podemos aprovechar ese tiempo para estar juntas en casa-continuo diciendo, mientras Serena brincaba de la alegría en sus adentros-¿Y quién sabe? Hasta puede que te enseñe a como montar un Rhyhorn-Termino diciendo, lo que internamente a Serena, le había matado la alegría.

-Ehh…Ya quiero volver a casa-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero aun así muy alegre.

-¡Esa es mi hija!

Ya en la entrada del campamento, se veía niños y niñas entrando, mientras que otros se despedían de sus padres, y otros jugaban con sus amigos.

-Adiós mama-dijo Serena, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas-Cuídate ¿Si?

-No te preocupes estaré bien y tú también-le respondió su madre mientras se agachaba para abrazarla-Prométeme que harás buenos amigos en campamento querida.

-Lo prometo- Le dijo más animada mientras se separaba del abrazo

-Muy bien, entonces espero que te diviertas, me tengo que ir, ¡Cuídate Serena!-Le dijo mientras se dirigía a su Rhyhorn que había dejado amarrado al costado de un árbol-¡Aaaaahhhh, Casi me olvido!-A un paso acelerado, su madre regreso apresuradamente donde su hija la cual la miraba con extrañeza. La señora abrió su mochila de viaje y de un bolsillo muy amplio saco un sombrero-Toma Serena, es para ti.

A la niña se le abrieron los ojos como platos-¡Un sombrero nuevo!-grito con alegría mientras agarraba el sombrero y se lo ponía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, sé que te gustan los sombreros y como pensé que necesitarías uno para el campamento, elegí el que más me gustaba y decidí regalártelo

-¡Gracias!¡Gracias Mami! Sabes que siempre me gusta lo que me escoges-Le dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza las piernas de su madre.

-Jeje Sí, lo se hija-le respondió algo nerviosa por la reacción de su hija-"Solo espero que no se le pase con la edad"-pensó

Después de otro gran abrazo, se despidieron nuevamente, y Serena se dirigió alegre con su sombrero nuevo al campamento, mientras Grace se dirigía a toda marcha al aeropuerto encima de su Rhyhorn, mas…lo que no sabían, es que lo que sucederá en este campamento, tendrá un resultado diferente al que ellas esperan.

Continuara….


	2. Un inicio muy similar II

**Hola muy wenas, RedDelphox aquí presentando otro capítulo de este visteado fic :v . Como tal vez algunos hallan deducido, estos primeros capítulos son como una introducción, pero muy pronto se vendrá lo bueno :3 sin más empecemos…**

 **Capítulo 2:** Un inicio muy similar II

-"¿Porque? ¿Porque el bosque? ¡¿No pudimos hacer algo tranquilo el ultimo día?!"-Se preguntaba nerviosamente Serena.

A pesar de prometerle a su madre pasarse de lo mejor el campamento, conseguir amigos, aprender de los Pokémon, Serena hizo todo lo contrario. Desde el primer día se mostró apartada de los demás niños, faltaba o trataba de faltar a las actividades, no hablaba con nadie, realmente no le gustaba el campamento. La cosa empeoro cuando se les asignaron grupos a todos los niños y como Serena tiene tan "buena suerte", el grupo al que se le asigno estaba conformado por los niños más bruscos, agitados, gritones de todo el campamento, y por si fuera poco, el auto-proclamado líder de este grupo no era nada más ni nada menos que el chico más egocéntrico que Arceus pudo haber mandado a este mundo, Gary Oak.

-¡Escuchen todos! Desde ahora el grupo de Gary Oak será el mejor y más genial grupo de este campamento ¡¿Escucharon tropa?!-Ordenó el nada modesto líder del grupo n°1, mientras sus miembros lo veían con confusión en la cabaña que se les había asignado.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te nombro nuestro líder?-Pregunto un niño de tez morena, ojos cafés y cabello azabache, con unas pequeñas marcas en forma de z en sus mejillas.

-Pues como soy nieto del Profesor Oak, yo soy el líder-respondió con arrogancia-Así que no te metas "niñito".

-¡No soy niñito! ¡Yo me llamo Ash y cuando sea grande seré un Maestro Pokémon!-replico devuelta

-Uy si, Uy si ¿Cómo va a ser un maestro Pokémon un niñito como tú, Ashi….Boy?-Le respondió mientras hacía muecas y le dedicaba una cara de burla a Ash.

-¡No me llames así!-Le grito muy enfadado y un poco avergonzado-

-¡Ashi-Boy!, ¡Ashi-Boy!, ¡Ashi-Boy!-respondió con la misma cara y haciendo un baile torpe en su lugar.

-¡Ya verás!

Y una pelea de coscorrones, mordidas y golpes se desató en esa cabaña, lo único que hacia Serena en ese entonces era verlos pelearse mientras se lamentaba el que le tocara, según su opinión, el peor grupo de campamento. A diferencia de lo que pensaba Serena, el grupo n°1 era el mejor grupo del campamento, ganaba todas las competencias, obtenía buenos resultados en todos los concursos y sus miembros siempre eran galardonados por sus hazañas, en especial Ash y Gary, que durante su estadía en el campamento, mostraron una muy buena determinación en las competencias, cosa que hizo que su rivalidad para ver quién es el mejor incrementara. Serena solo los veía como unos chicos bruscos y toscos que siempre se peleaban el cabaña y no la dejaban dormir con sus peleas nocturnas (Según recuerda, hasta una vez pelearon dormidos) y otra razón por la cual deseaba que este campamento infernal terminara.

Era el último día y Serena pensaba pasársela debajo de su cama para evitar ir a la actividad diaria, cosa que siempre hacía, pero al ser el último día un encargado llego a revisar que todos los chicos asistan y ninguno se quede atrás, así que con todo el pesar del mundo tuvo que asistir al último evento. Todo los niños del grupo n°1 se dirigían al punto de encuentro que el encargado les había dicho al salir, Serena estaba más atrás de todos ellos, solo se dedicaba a ver el piso pensando cuándo volverá a ver a su madre y lo fatigante que será esta última actividad cuando de pronto unos gritos las sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Te voy a ganar Ashi-Boy! ¡Yo llegare antes al punto de encuentro!-gritaba Gary a la distancia, mientras era perseguido por Ash

-¡No es justo tu saliste primero!-le replicaba Ash mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

Como si fueran Rapidashs, pasaron a toda velocidad a ambos lados de Serena, haciéndola girar en su sitio como si fuera un Hitmontop para luego caer al suelo, mareada y con espirales en los ojos.

-Jajaja ¡Eres más lento que mi abuelo!-Se burlaba, cuando de pronto una sombra con un aura asesina apareció al frente de Gary, haciendo que este se choque con la silueta y en consecuencia le saliera un chichón.

-¿Qué dijiste Gary?-Esa sombra no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Profesor Oak, el cual miraba de forma siniestra a su nieto.

-Eh….jeje...Lo siento abuelo-Le decía mientras reía nerviosamente.

Después de un grito de victoria por parte de Ash y un buen jalón de orejas por parte del Profesor a su nieto, todo el grupo n°1 estaba en el punto de encuentro, incluyendo la mareada Serena. Después de unos minutos los demás grupos llegaron y el profesor con micrófono en mano comenzó a hablar sobre todas las actividades del campamento, los valore que aprendieron, la amistad de los Pokémon y uno que otro verso de poesía, al final del discurso dicto la última actividad, cosa que alegro a todos los niños, excepto claro de Serena.

A cada grupo se le asignó un guía para ir por secciones separadas del bosque, una vez el profesor toco el silbato, todos los grupos se encaminaron a seguir a su guía. Todo andaba de lo más normal en el grupo n°1, los niños reían, algunas niñas hablaban de encontrarse luego del campamento ,Serena andaba al final del grupo mirando el Suelo, Ash y Gary peleaban sin que el guía los viese, de lo más normal, hasta que…

-¡Miren niños un Poliwag!-Les dijo el guía a los niños.

-¡Wow un Poliwag salvaje!-dijo un niño

-¡Es tan bonito!-exclamó una niña del grupo

-Pero no hay un lago cerca ¿Estará perdido?-se preguntó el guía

-Sea lo que sea ¡Lo capturare!-Dijo Gary para luego arrojarse donde estaba el pequeño Pokémon

Este al verse en peligro dio un salto evitando que Gary lo agarrara y cuando este cayó bruscamente al suelo, con su cola le dio unas cachetadas dejando su cara roja como un tomate, para luego correr hacia unos arbustos

-¡Jajaja! ¡Mírate Gary, estas más rojo que un Charmeleon!-Se burlaba Ash al ver la cara abofeteada de Gary.

-¡NO TE RIAS TONTO! APUESTO A QUE NO PUEDES ATRAPARLO-Le grito aun con su cara roja y con extrema furia

-Apuesto a que si-Le respondió con una sonrisa confiada

A toda prisa, Ash fue corriendo a los arbustos por donde vio que se fue el Poliwag

-¡Yo también quiero atraparlo!-grito un niño

-¡Yo también!-grito otro

Y así todo el grupo se dirigió a esos arbustos, incluso el adolorido Gary, para buscar al Pokémon.

-¡Esperen chicos no se separen!-grito el guía mientras fue en busca de los niños a esos arbustos, aunque no se percató que dejo alguien atrás.

-"Me pregunto si mama ya estará esperándome ¡Ya quiero volver a Kalos y que mama me cocine su delicioso estofado!"-Pensaba Serena, ignorante de todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor.

-"Y que vayamos al parque a pasear y..y que me compre ese sombrero rosa que vi en esa tienda y que.."-Despertó de sus pensamientos al no escuchar ruido alguno, para darse cuenta de que el guía y todo su grupo se habían desaparecido.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿DONDÉ ESTAN TODOS?!-Grito con desesperación, se había quedado sola en el bosque.

 **Hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado, ya que la verdadera historia va a comenzar, y se preguntaran ¿Qué va a cambiar? Pues eso se verá en el próximo capítulo de** _ **"Un destino diferente"**_ **, nos vemos :v** .


	3. Sucesos Inesperados

**Hola gente bonita y también la que no. Hoy es Lunes lo que significa que tengo que actualizar este fic y por lo tanto tengo que estar pendiente de cuantas faltas ortográficas debo evita y bla bla bla. Weno una pequeña introducción, ¡Acá es donde inicia todo! Así que si por casualidad no leíste los otros dos capítulos, este no le lo puedes saltar jeje (Seeee eeehhhh , no sé qué poner como relleno en el título así que pos puse esto :T)** ****

 **Sin más que decir, un agradecimiento a todos mis lectores, uno especial para Angy Lopez por seguir mi fic (Soy tu fan :v) y a Azurax1 (También soy tu fan :v) y empecemos..**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

**Capítulo 3:** Sucesos Inesperados, El inicio de un nuevo destino.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TODOS?!-Grito con desesperación Serena al darse cuenta que estaba sola en el bosque

-"Oh no, ¡NO DEBI ESTAR DISTRAIDA, TODOS SE FUERON SIN MI!"-se reclama en sus adentros

-No..¡NO! ¡OIGAN ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?!-Gritaba llena de miedo mientras se ponía en marcha a un pequeño sendero lejos de donde se había ido el resto del grupo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del bosque no muy lejos de allí.

-¡Ya casi te atrapo!-Gritaba Ash mientras perseguía incansablemente al Poliwag atreves de unos arbustos

-Poli Poli -le gruñía el Pokémon mientras aceleraba su torpe paso.

-Ya casi…. ("Si logro atraparlo, le demostrare a ese tonto de Gary que puedo ser un Maestro Pokémon")-Pensaba mientras no dejaba que su objetivo se fuera de su vista.

Regresando con Serena, ella estaba caminando muy temerosa y asustada por aquel sendero que no parecía llevarla a ningún lado.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN TODOS?!-Gritaba desesperada con toda la fuerza que tenía, hasta que…

-¡¿EH?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡TE ATRAPE!-Grito con extrema alegría y con la voz ronca, el pequeño Ash había atrapado al Poliwag

-Por fin..ufff..Por fin te atrape..jeje..un poco más y no te hubiera alcanzado-le decía Ash al Poliwag mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos. El pequeño Pokémon estaba exhausto, tenía la cara cansada y llena de tierra por el pequeño tropiezo que tuvo antes de ser capturado por Ash

-Ahhhh ¿Oh? Tienes la cara sucia, descuida te la limpio

De un bolsillo que tenía en sus pantalones cortos, saco un pañuelo con la estampa de una pokébola en el, entonces con delicadeza se la paso por el rostro del pequeño Pokémon dejándolo como antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo

-Ya está-le dijo mientras lo levantaba y se lo llevaba entre los arbustos, el Poliwag solo veía con un brillo en los ojos al pequeño azabache

-Descuida te llevaremos a tu casa, solo vamos donde el guía y todo estará bien-le indico son una pequeña sonrisa

De pronto el chico ve a lo lejos una bandada de Pidgeys volando de unos árboles

-"Supongo que algo los asusto, mejor me apresuro y busco al guía"- pensó y acelerando el paso con Pokémon en brazos, se adentró donde vio por última vez al guía de la excursión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¿EH?!

Serena vio un arbusto cerca de ella, por instinto retrocedió y se tropezó, para su buena suerte supo mantener el equilibrio y se mantuvo de pie. De pronto el arbusto dejo de moverse y comenzó a escuchar unos susurros que venía de este, así que Serena se planteó la conclusión más lógica que se le vino a su cabeza.

-U..U..¡UN FANTASMA! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Con suma desesperación corrió más adentro al bosque por varios minutos alejándose varios metros del camino mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- ¡UN FANTASMA! ¡AYUDA! ¡ AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Sin darse cuenta por estar corriendo sin fijarse por donde iba, cayó por un pequeño precipicio lleno de pequeñas piedras y raíces de los árboles que estaban cerca.

Después de su brusca caída Serena se levantó sucia y con pequeños rasmillones.

-Ay…mi..cabeza-Se quejaba de su caída, luego de reaccionar trato de ponerse de pie apoyándose con sus brazos, pero sintió algo que se lo impedía.

-AGH..¿eh?...MI BRAZO…..¡ME ARDE!-Serena se había cortado el brazo con una piedra. Era una herida muy notoria y esta estaba comenzando a sangrar mucho, Serena al verlo se agarró el brazo y comenzó a llorar mucho más que antes.

-¡WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡ME DUELE! ¡MAMA! ¡MAMAAAAA!-lloraba con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de apoyarse en un árbol al fondo de ese precipicio. Sus llantos eran tan fuertes que espantaron a una bandada de pidgeys que yacían en ese árbol.

-¡AUUUUUUUU! ¡ME DUELE! ¡MAMA AYUDAME! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAA!-resonó con eco en el bosque, pero nadie lo escucho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Viste? ¡Lo atrape! ¡Lo atrape!- le presumía su captura a su rival Gary mientras lo levantaba por el aire con sus brazos

-Increíble, ¿Un niño tan pequeño atrapo un Pokémon el solo?-el guía se preguntaba atónito mientras presenciaba algo que no se veía todos los días

Todo el grupo n°1 estaba reunido (bueno casi todo) gracias a la rapidez por encontrar a los niños por parte del guía, y todo ellos estaban maravillados con lo que estaban presenciando. ¡Un niño había atrapado un pokémon salvaje!

-¿Qué piensas ahora de mi presumido?-le pregunto con arrogancia mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pokémon tipo agua.

-Eso…eso…-le decía cabizbajo y casi susurrando

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

-Eso fue….. ¡INCREIBLE!-le contesto con una sonrisa inmensa

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo Ash

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los niños

-Ya me quiero ir a casa-gruño el cansado guía

-¡Enserio fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Usaste carnada? ¿Le tendiste una trampa? ¿Usaste el movimiento 234?-Le preguntaba frenéticamente mientras tenía un brillo en los ojos

-Pues yo solo..lo atrape

-Wow realmente es increíble que un chico como tú lo atrapará…sin ofender

-Eh supongo que gracias jeje-le sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno chicos ahora que todos estamos vayamos de nuevo al campamento, hubo demasiada acción por hoy y sus madres deben estar esperándolos, así que apurémonos antes de que me linchen-decía el guía

-¡Si señor!- y como buenos niños todos siguieron al guía por un sendero que daba a la salida del bosque.

-Oye Ash ¿No te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa esta noche? Tengo dos gameboys y me gustaría jugar contigo-le pregunto Gary

-¿Enserio? Claro me gustaría mucho pero creo que también deberíamos dejar a este pequeño en su habitad-le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ese Poliwag

-No te preocupes, mi abuelo conoce todos los lagos cerca de aquí, de seguro le encontraremos un hogar-le respondió alegre

-Entonces es trato-con un apretón de manos más la aleta de ese Poliwag fueron riendo bajo el atardecer a la salida del bosque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Maaaamaaaa…..ayuda..me

Era de noche, Serena estaba echada en el tronco de un árbol, tratando de gritar con la poca energía que tenía. La herida seguía sangrando y poco a poco Serena se desvanecía.

-Maaaaamaaaaa...-comenzó a sentir mucho frio.

-Maamaaaaa….-su vista se le nublaba.

-Maa….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Grow?

hr

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero no recibir demasiadas cartas de muerte por haber matado el origen del shipping favorito de muchos y semi-asesinar a la waifu favorita de otros jeje (No me maten).**

 **Los destinos cambian, una nueva historia comienza, ¿Serena sobrevivirá? ¿Gary enserio tendrá dos gameboys? ¿Nacerá el amourshipping en este fic? Eso se descubrirá en el próximo capítulos, nos vemos: v (parezco narrador de historieta :T)**

 **PS: Si el capítulo esta corto pero próximamente ya no será así…..Maldita falta de sentido del relleno**


	4. AAAHHHHHHH

**No hay nadie? Bieeeeeeen voy a publicar un nuevo cap del fic que lleva ya 2 semanas de retraso sin que nadie se de cuenta y...*Se golpea el pie con la pata de su escritorio* Oh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Capítulo 4: AAAAAAHHHHHHH

Otra fresca mañana en Pueblo Paleta, los niños juegan, las madres cocinan el almuerzo y los Dodrios en los techos anuncian la llegada del medio día. Un poco más lejos, en la Ruta 1, dos chicos y una mujer están caminando tranquilamente en esa ruta llevando cada uno una bolsa llena de bayas silvestres que se encontraron en el camino.

-Estamos cerca de Pueblo Paleta ¿No te parece genial Ash?-Pregunto uno de los chicos conocido con el nombre de Gary .Este vestía una camisa negra, un pantalón morado, un collar plateado y unos zapatos de color café acompañado también de una mochila amarilla y un estuche para Pokeballs que estaba sujeta a su cinturón.

-Eh…Si!..si..ya casi llegamos-Respondió desganadamente el mencionado Azabache conocido como Ash. Él estaba usando una camisa azul y blanca con capucha y cierre, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos con negros. También utilizaba unos guantes negros con borde rojo y su típica gorra de color rojo y blanco con el logo de una Pokéball azul (La apariencia que tenía en Unova)

Gary se le quedo viéndolo con una cara triste, el sabia porque estaba así, solo que no sabía porque todavia.

-Creo que aún sigue triste por lo de la Liga Unova…-le susurro Alexa al oído tras ver la actitud del azabache .Alexa era una reportera oriunda de la región de Kalos que acompañaba a los chicos en su viaje a Paleta, ella estaba acompañado de su pequeño Helioptile quien se encontraba durmiendo en la pequeña mochila que tenía sujeta a su cintura.

Gary se entristeció y puso una cara de preocupación-"¿Por qué esta vez es tan difícil?"-pensó en sus adentros con un sentimiento de melancolía.

Desde aquel día en el campamento del profesor Oak, Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak se volvieron los mejores amigos de toda la vida; prácticamente eran inseparables, realizaban expediciones con el Prof Oak al bosque, lo ayudaban en su laboratorio, jugaban en el parque, hacían campamentos a la luz de la luna, iban a pescar al lago, y también se metían en problemas juntos. Cuando cumplieron 10 años, comenzaron su viaje por su región natal Kanto lo cual sería el primer de muchos viajes que realizarían juntos. Pasando ya por todos los gimnasios, los dos chicos con el sueño de ser maestro Pokémon decidieron participar en la liga de Kanto, lamentablemente no lograron ganarla, aun así quedaron en un respetable puesto entre el top 10 de los mejores entrenadores de con derrotas de por medio, los dos amigos decidieron encaminarse a probar su sueño en otras regiones, siempre apoyándose uno a otro, a pesar de que no llegaban a ganar la liga de las regiones a las que iban, siempre regresaban a casa felices con el resultado en esa región, solo que esta vez…

-Bueno supongo que nos veremos luego-dijo Ash, sacando de sus pensamientos a Gary

-Eh?...Ah si si íbamos donde mi abuelo a que Alexia le haga una entrevista casi me olvido jejeje- respondió nervioso y rascándose la nuca

-"Al parecer no solo Ash está fuera de sí"-pensó Alexa al ver la reacción de Gary

-Adelántense chicos creo que primero iré a casa-respondió Ash mientras se dirigía por el sendero que iba a su casa

-¿Estás seguro Ash?-le pregunto Gary volviendo a la preocupación que tenía antes

-Sí, ya le envié mis pokemons al Prof Oak en el último puerto así que no se preocupen por eso-respondió muy desanimado

-Ash ¿Estas bien?-pregunto esta vez Alexa

-Si solo…necesito pensar un poco-y con eso el azabache se retiró en silencio acompañado por un somnoliento Pikachu en su hombro. Gary se quedó viéndolo hasta que Alexia otra vez lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Va a estar bien, no te preocupes

-Lo sé, solo que….-mientras miraba el ultimo rastro de Ash antes de desaparecer por el horizonte –Nada, vámonos mi abuelo debe estar esperándonos

-Sí, vamos.

Los dos se encaminaron al laboratorio del profesor, mientras Gary pensaba-"Ojala te recuperes pronto".

Ash se sentó en la banca de una plaza que estaba cerca de su casa, puso la bolsa de bayas a un lado y acomodo a Pikachu en su regazo cuidadosamente para que no se despertara, se bajó un poco la gorra y vio la estatua que estaba en el centro de la plaza.

-"¿Algún día llegare a ser así de grande?"-se cuestionó-"Realmente esperaba que esta fuera la vencida, pero aun con toda la experiencia que obtuve en mis viajes y a pesar de usar la mejor estrategia que pude formular….no logré ser suficiente"

Se quedó viéndola un rato más y luego decidió levantar a su pequeño amigo que parecía querer despertarse para no tener que cargarlo nuevamente en sus hombros.

-Pikachu, levántate casi llegamos a casa

EL roedor eléctrico poco a poco abrió los ojos y dio un gran bostezo

-Pika?

-Si ya estamos a pocas cuadras de casa, realmente te cansó el viaje a casa ¿Verdad?

-Pikaaa

-Bueno-dijo para luego levantarse-¡Vámonos!

-Pika pika!

Los dos se levantaron de la banca y comenzaron con su ruta a casa, no sin antes el azabache se quedara un rato para apreciar la estatua nuevamente.

-"Algún día seré como tú, papá"-Y continuo su camino

En cierta parte del bosque cerca a Pueblo Paleta se podía ver un pequeño growlithe caminando alegre por el bosque

-Grow Grow-decia el pokemon mientras se detenia a oler unas flores

-Grooowww-exclamo con alegría por el agradable olor de las flores. De pronto una sombra se asoma por unos arbustos cerca al growlithe, se acerca sigilosamente y con cautela a donde está el aun despistado Pokemon que aún seguía oliendo las flores-Ya eres mío-susurro aquella sombra-¿Grow? Gro Groooo….-dijo el pokemon al percibir un aroma que le dio una pequeña comezón a su hocico. Y desde su escondite, la sombra se lanza en dirección al growlithe gritando-¡Ya te…..!-No pudo terminar ya que un ataque lanzallamas se dirigía a donde estaba-Grooooooooow!-efectivamente, growlithe estornudó. La sombra cayó como costal quemado al césped, después de sobarse un poco el hocico growlithe reacciono y se acerco a la sombra.

-Grow?

\- Cuantas*cof cof*cuantas veces te dije*cof cof*que no olieras esas flores*cof cof*¡Eres alérgico!*cof cof*¿Recuerdas?-respondió aquella silueta que se levantaba pesadamente del suelo.

-Groooooww- respondió avergonzado el Pokémon

-*cof cof* y para la próxima, no te separes de mi ¿Esta bien?

-Grow!

-Bien… ¿no hueles a quemado?-Se preguntó la silueta para luego darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle-¡MI CABELLO SE ESTA QUEMANDO!

Como si fuera un Tauro descontrolado, aquella silueta de cabello largo y amielado, piel clara y ojos azules, comenzó a correr por todo el bosque en busca de algo que pudiera usar como extinguidor

-¡AYUDA! ¡MI CABELLO!¡ME VOY A QUEDAR CALVA Y LUEGO MORIRE!-gritaba con desesperación, mientras growlithe solo se rascaba su oreja con una de sus patas, siendo espectador de tan maravilloso evento.-¡AYUDAME PEQUEÑO HIJO DE…..UN LAGO!-a una velocidad extrema , y sin cuidado por donde pisaba, se lanzó lo más rápido al agua.

-Grow Grow-dijo el Pokémon para luego acercarse flojamente al lago.

-AAAAHHHHH..ahhhhh Por fin se apagó el fuego-dijo aliviada mientras flotaba en el lago después de su brusco chapuzón-Que suerte que mi cabello esta….-Se quedó en Shock, sus ojos no creían lo que veían en el reflejo del agua de aquel lago-Mi..mi cabello…-Aquí vamos-Esta…esta….ESTA CORTO!-Un grito estremecedor invadió el bosque, mandando a volar varios Pidgeys y espantando a unos cuantos ratattas.

-Mi cabelloo*snif snif*-le salían lagrimas como cataratas mientras un impaciente growlithe la esperaba en la orilla-Era tan hermoso*snif snif*-Seguia llorando mientras sacaba un pie del lago-Me gustaba tenerlo largo*snif snif*-Se cubría los ojos con sus manos para secarse las lágrimas mientras grovyle evitaba que se chocara con algún árbol-A veces no veía bien , pero igual me gustaba-growlithe se quedó paralizado de miedo , trato de advertirle a su acompañante de que parara pero fue en vano-Si no puedo ni cuidar mi cabello, ¿Cómo podre cuidarme a mi….¿Eh?-Levanto la mirada y delante de ella está un no muy contento Ursaring-URSA!

-Eh..jeje..lo siento yo no veía por donde…¡CORRE!-Le grito al grovyle y juntos comenzaron na persecución al mismo estilo de Indiana Jones-¡NOS ALCANZA! ESPERA…-Con la poca suerte que le quedaba logro divisar un claro-¡POR AHÍ, RAPIDO!- a toda velocidad se dirigieron a ese claro, lo que no esperaban más bien era encontrar compañía

-Espera Pikachu

-Pikaaaaa-grito en forma de burla

De la nada un chico con un Pikachu aparecieron en su camino.

-¡AY NO! ¡APARTATE DEL CAMINO!-Grito la silueta

-¿EH?-volteo el azabache confundido, para luego terminar estrellado en el suelo del golpe que se llevó-Ay…Pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me puedo levantar?-El azabache se inclinó un poco y pudo ver a una chica encima suyo igualmente golpeada-"¿Por qué presiento que algo malo se avecina?"

-Pika?

-Grow?

-URSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grito la chica

-"Ya sabía que esto pasaría" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritando finalmente el azabache del Pikachu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Muchas Gracias por el leer el cap, en caso aun estén al pendiente de él. Debo disculparme con los que me siguen, principalmente porque no subi cap por...2 semanas, y aunque para algunos no sea nada, soy una persona muy comprometida y esto realmente significa una gran falta para mí. Razones por las que me ausente, básicamente, planes imprevistos, viajes inesperados, un caos con la matrícula de la universidad y de que cerraron el Burger King de mi ciudad:'v . Bueno escusas hay más , pero no quiero ser una persona de escusas sino de acciones , así que lo compensare (de algún modo) sin más mil disculpas y nos vemos :v**

 **PS: Si el cap tiene faltas ortográficas excesivas y mala gramática, agradezcan a que mi auto corrector que no funciona y de que lo hice en solo 1 hora**


	5. ¿Una nueva amiga?

**Bieeeen...Técnicamente aun es Lunes en otros países, así que básicamente lo cuelgo esto el lunes...¿No?. Igual, a darle con el nuevo cap.**

 **PS: ¿Grovyle? ¿Qué es un Grovyle? Nunca había escuchar de eso jejeje ¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA!*se tira por la ventana***

 **PS 2: Rocoto:Un tipo de ají o picante de color rojo que es muy picoso (ya sabrán porque les digo esto luego)**

 **A DARLE!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 5:** ¿Una nueva amiga?

-PIKAAAAAAAAA!

-GROOOOOOWW!

-AAAAAAAAHHHH!

-URSAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-"Esto está mal"-Pensó el entrenador de cabello azabache-¡Pikachu, IMPACTRUENO!

-PIKAA!-Asintió el Pokémon-PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-URSAAA!-El ataque le dio de lleno dejándolo algo aturdido.

-¡OYE!-Grito dirigiéndose a la chica que seguía acostada en el piso abrazando a su growlithe-¡No sé quién eres pero debemos salir de aquí!-Le extendió la mano-¡VAMOS!

-¿Eh? S..Si-Tomó su mano cosa que hizo levantarse y mostrar un pequeño detalle que tal vez se me olvidó mencionar…

-Bien si seguimos este sendero llegaremos a aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh-Volteo la mirada hacia la chica que acababa de ayudar y como si fuera un reflejo, su cara se púso intensamente roja. Pudo verla en su totalidad, tenía ojos azules como el cielo, una piel clara, un cabello castaño cuyas puntas parecían quemadas, nada fuera de lo común entonces ¿Por qué la cara de nuestro Azabache estaba como si hubiera comido Rocoto? Pues precisamente por un insignificante detalle….estaba desnuda…(sip esto se puso raro).-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

-¡EY! ¡REACCIONA! ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?!-Le preguntó la chica al ver la cara desconcertada y embobada del chico

-T..TTT…Tu..e…estas….-Trataba de articular sus palabras con lo poco de razón que tenia.

-Pika? –El pokémon se dio cuenta como el Ursaring estaba levantándose poco a poco y con un humor peor que el anterior-PIKAAA! PIKAAAA!-Trato de avisarle a su entrenador pero este aún seguía en su mundo de confusión y vergüenza, así que sin más remedio decidió hacer lo que siempre hace cada vez que su queridísimo entrenador no le hace caso-PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

-E…estas-y sin aviso un impactrueno le cayó como balde de agua, soltando como resultado una muy sonora declaración-DESNUDAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-se sonrojo ante el comentario para luego ver su reveladora situación y sonrojarse aún más-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-lanzó un chillido mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus manos y su pequeño growlithe que no sabía que pasaba

-URSAAAAAA!

-¡SOLO SIGUEME Y CORRE!-Le dijo el chamuscado azabache mientras con una mano agarraba a la chica de su mano y con la otra se tapa sus ojos.

La persecución continuo donde se habían quedado, a toda velocidad corrían mientras trataban de escapar de este insistente y furioso Pokémon , Ash trataba de procesar lo ya visto y formulaba una estrategia para liberarse de esta situación-¡Lo tengo! ¡Sígueme por aquí!

-¡NO ME MIRES!-Le gritó la pelimielada

-OK OK-Le respondió sonrojándose nuevamente.

El entrenador la guío afuera del bosque a lo que parecía ser una casa al final del sendero

-¿EH? ¿ESTAS TONTO? ¡TODOS ME VAN A VER!-Le reclamo

-LUEGO VEMOS ESO, AHORA CORRE HACIA EL ARBOL CERCA DE ESA CASA-Le dijo mientras señalaba un árbol no muy lejos de aquella casa, la castaña solo se desvió y fue corriendo hacia aquel árbol junto con su growlithe-"Espero esto funcione"-Pensó con preocupación antes de ejecutar su estrategia-Bien….¡MAAMAA, AYUDAAAAAA!-Grito como si fuera un niño en apuros mientras el Ursaring aumentaba su velocidad y sus garras brillaban listo para lanzar su ataque.

Y antes de que un ataque de cuchillada lograra alcanzar al azabache y su pokemon, dos sombras salieron por la puerta principal de la casa con una velocidad impresionante y se pusieron delante del azabache que aún seguía corriendo y una de las sombras gritó:

-¡Mr Mime usa Protección!

Un tipo de pared invisible generado por la otra sombra absorbió el golpe de aquel pokemon haciéndolo retroceder un poco por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Ahora, Usa confusión!

-Mimeeeeeeeeee-El ursaring fue elevado por los aires y comenzó a recibir el ataque de aquel Pokémon

-¡Acabemos con esto, Pikachu Impactrueno!-Grito finalmente el entrenador

-PIKAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-El ataque le dio de lleno al ursaring mandándolo a volar al bosque muy al estilo del Equipo Rocket.

-Que bien que todo termino-se inclinó sobre sus rodillas todo agotado

-Pika- También suspiro con pesadez

-ASI QUE…-Un aura siniestra se estaba formando en aquella señora de pelos castaños y blusa morada-TE VAS A UNA REGION POR UN AÑO , SIN SABER COMO ESTAS Y LO PRIMERO QUE RECIBO CUANDO LLEGAS ¿ES LA SORPRESA DE QUE CASI MUERES...POR DECIMA VEZ?

-Lo lo siento mamá solo que tuve un problema-respondió todo nervioso

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué o Quien provocó ese problema?-Le pregunto un poco más tranquila pero levantando la escoba que tenía en mano en forma de garrote.

-Pues…-entonces el recuerdo de ver a la chica desnuda se le vino a la mente y de inmediato se encogió de hombros y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro-No..no puedo explicarte.

-ASH KETCHUM!-La señora Delia (Bueno al saber quién es el entrenador es más que obvio saber quién es su madre) levanto la escoba y como si el cruel destino la pusiera ella en la posición anterior de aquel salvaje ursaring, estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar de un golpe cuando de pronto escucho un grito de un árbol lejano.

-¡ESPERE!-Gritó aquella voz que parecía provenir de las hojas de aquel árbol-No lo golpee

-¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto algo extrañada mientras detuvo en seco el inmenso escobazo que estaba a punto de darle a su "querido" hijo.

-Soy..-se detuvo a pensarlo un momento-soy..una amiga de su hijo

-"¿Una amiga?"-pensó Ash

-Una amiga…-La señora delia soltó la escoba y agacho la cabeza con una mirada oscurecida-UUUUY HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME PRESENTABAS NUEVAS AMIGAS HIJO-Grito con alegría la señora ante la mirada confundida de todas las personas y pokémons presentes.

-Eeeeehh..si ¡SI!¡ES UNA AMIGA QUE CONOCI HACE POCO!-Exclamo nerviosamente el azabache al saber cuál era el plan de aquella chica.

-Pues baja de ese árbol hija y entra a la casa para poder ofrecerte algo de comer-le dijo mientras una felicidad irradiaba a la Señora Ketchum

-Lo haría pero…..-se sonrojo un poco e ideó una excusa-Estoy buscando eeeehhh unas bayas

-Bueno entonces las traes para acompañar con la comida ¡ASH!

-¿Si mamá?

-Ayuda a tu amiga y luego entren a almorzar ¿Entendido?-Le dijo mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro

-E..esta bien jeje

-Muy bien hijo asi me gusta-Le dijo ahora con una sonrisa tierna-Vamos Mime, tenemos que preparar los platos

-Mime Mime

Y a paso alegre entraron en la casa por la un poco averiada puerta principal.

-"uffff de la que me salve"-tiro un suspiro

-¡Ey! ¿TE OLVIDAS DE MI? ¿AHORA QUE HACEMOS?-le reclamo la castaña la cual estaba en la copa del arbol cubriéndose con una cuantas hojas

-"Cierto su…-sonrojo (sip este es un capitulo muy colorado)-…problema" Creo tener una idea solo espérame aquí

-¿Y DONDE MAS? SOLO APURATE

-Si ya vuelvo

Rápidamente y con cautela Ash entró a su casa y se dirigió al sótano de esta para buscar en unas pequeñas cajas que decían "Ropa vieja"

-"Debe haber algo de mamá que esa chica pueda usar…¡ESTO!"

Y cogiendo aquel vestido que encontró salió de la misma forma que entró y se dirigió al árbol donde se encontraba la chica

-¡Ten! Usa esto-le dijo mientras tapaba sus ojos para no poder ver nada más (aunque que más se puede ver) y le pasaba aquel vestido que encontró

-¿Este vestido?-le dijo con desagrado al ver el vestido que era un estilo de vestido largo de color verde y manchas rojas

-Sí, vamos que si tardamos mi madre se dará cuenta-le dijo mientras veía con desesperación a su madre por la ventana preparando el almuerzo –"Y quizás no almuerce el día de hoy"

-Pero….es que este vestido….-Buscaba una excusa para no ponérselo

-No importa si no es de tu gusto solo apresúrate

-Pika

-Grow

-Bueno..-dijo con pesadez. Con toda la dificultad del mundo se puso aquel horrible vestido y bajo de aquel árbol

-Bien, supongo que….entremos –Ash estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se le vino algo por la mente-Cierto, no se tu nombre ¿Me podrías decir cuál es?

-Bueno mi nombre es Serena-lo dijo con algo de duda- "O almenos eso recuerdo"

-Yo soy Ash, Ash Ketchum.

-"Ash Ketchum…¿Porque me suena ese nombre?"

-Y Bueno…¿Al parecer te invito a almorzar?

-Si supongo jeje

-jeje eehh

*Silencio incomodo*

-Solo entremos-dicto el azabache para luego entrar

-Si

-¿Grow Grow?-Le pregunto el pequeño growlithe al Pikachu de Ash con una gota saliéndole de la sien

-Pika-Le respondió de la misma manera que el growlithe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Y Bueno acá va el nuevo capítulo de mí..emmmm, ¿perdido, extrañado, olvidado? No sé realmente que adjetivo darle. Como sea espero les haya gustado :3 y quien sabe , ojala los astros se alineen para darme más inspiración y tiempo para el próximo Lunes (Solo pido un día con 27 horas...es tanto pedir). Sin mas ...ah no les tengo unas preguntas:**

 **1.-¿Que esperan del siguiente capítulo? (Es hora de sacar su lado adivino)  
2.-¿Que esperan de la tan esperada batalla de Ash vs Alan?**

 **Son preguntas que dejo a responder si quieren, un agradecimiento a Cutesaralisa (mi sylveon malévola favorita) a** **AndrickDa2** **y a** **SerenaStarfire Ketchum XYZ** **por sus reviews (además de claro mi querido Asurax1 y la encantadora AngiLopez :v )** **y bueno nos vemos la próxima , perdonen mi inactividad y , nos vemos :v**

 **PS: OJALA, OJAAAAALAA NO ME HALLA QUIENCEADO ESTA VEZ!**


	6. Conociendo a los Ketchum

**Tururururururuururu ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? RedDelphox Here, Colgando el siguiente capítulo de Un Destino Diferente. La razón de porque lo público hoy (Un martes…nublado….después de 2 semanas) Es debido a los constantes viajes que eh tenido (En serio, se me está borrando la raya del trasero de tanto estar sentado) debido a eso no pude tener el tiempo ni el internet necesario para seguir con mi historia, realmente lo siento por aquellas personas que siguen mi fin (si es que hay algunas aun ;_; ) y espero este capítulo les guste y empecemos…**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 6: Conociendo a los Ketchum.**

Estamos en Pueblo Paleta, específicamente en la casa de Delia Ketchum, donde Ash justo con Serena, la chica que acababa de conocer de forma muy…inesperada, están metidos en un lio el cual será muy difícil salir ¿O no? Yo creo que sí.

Los dos chicos ya un poco más calmados pero igualmente incomodados por los sucesos anteriores entraron a la casa del azabache.

-Y bueno….esta es mi casa-dijo Ash en un tono que resaltaba su nerviosismo ante la situación.

-Es…linda-le respondió Serena la cual estaba en el mismo estado que su "amigo".

-Si em…y puuuuues el comedor esta por aquí-Dijo Ash mientras señalaba por donde quedaba el comedor de su casa-Vallamos de una vez, no quieres ver a mi madre enojada dos veces en un día.

Serena recordó la escena que armó la madre de Ash hace unos minutos y respondió con una cara aterrorizada-Yo creo que no.

Llegaron al comedor y Delia estaba terminando de poner los últimos platos para el almuerzo mientras Mr Mime estaba colocado unos recipientes para que comiesen los pokemons.

-¡Chicos! Por fin entraron-les saludo la mama de Ash con una alegría inmensa que podría notarse a kilómetros de donde estaban-Se demoraron mucho ¿Dónde están las bayas?

-¿La…las bayas?-Serena pregunto con nerviosismo-"Oh no, me olvide por completo de eso"-pensó con desesperación-e…están…

-¡Aquí!-Ash sacó de su mochila el saco de bayas que había obtenido en el viaje de regreso a casa-Toma…-Ash le entrego el saco de bayas a su madre.

Serena vio esto y un gran alivio la invadió -"Estuvo cerca"-pensó y luego dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Vaya, no sabía que este tipo de bayas crecían en este árbol-dijo Delia mirando el árbol donde Serena estuvo hace unos instantes. Los dos chicos nuevamente se encontraban en problemas, se miraron rápidamente como tratando de idearse una nueva escusa.

-¡Ah! Esqueeee...esqueeee-Ash estaba tratando de pensar en algo pero se le era imposible-veras...esas bayas son…

-¡Son especiales!-interrumpió Serena.

-¿Especiales?-pregunto con duda Delia.

-S...si- respondió con nervios la de la idea-Esas bayas que tiene usted son muy raras y solo aparecen de vez en cuando porque…porque…

-¡La mutación!-esta vez interrumpió Ash.

-¿La mutación?-volvió a preguntar Delia.

-¿Grow Grow Grow? "¿Cómo es que se metieron en este embrollo?"-pregunto el growlithe de Serena quien espetaba el teatro que armaban sus entrenadores junto con Pikachu.

-Pikaa "No lo sé"-respondió Pikachu, un rugido salió de su estómago y dijo-Pika Pii"Solo espero que terminen rápido, tengo hambre…"

-Grow "Si…"-El estómago de growlithe rugió también-Grow Groow "Yo también"

-Si…-Ash respondió mientras su cerebro trabaja al mil para pensar en algo-"Vamos Ash ¿Qué dijo Gary acerca de la mutación? Piensaaa Piensaaa… ¡SI!"-Es cuando una baya hace" baam" y otra baya hace "beem" y las dos juntas hacen "boom"-Ash termino de explicar poniendo una pose de orgullo al final.

Un viento solitario entro por la ventana y todos los presentes, incluyendo los pokemons, se le quedaron viendo en silencio y con una gota cayendo por su cien, nadie dijo nada hasta Delia como buena madre decidió intervenir para que su hijo no quedara como un tonto.

-Muy buena explicación hijo jeje ¿Por qué no comemos de una vez?

-Me parece buena idea jeje-dijo Serena quien trataba de procesar lo que el entrenador de Kanto acababa de explicar.

-¡Si! Tengo mucha hambre-grito Ash con mucha alegría al saber que comería y que esta conversación tan incómoda había terminado.

-Pika Pika "Por fin término"-se dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Mime "Aun no entiendo como el hijo de la señora Delia es tan improvisado"-dijo Mr Mime quien terminaba metiéndose en tantos enredos".

-¿Grow Grow? "¿Esto le pasa seguido?"-pregunto el pequeño growlithe.

-Mime, Pika "Siempre"-respondieron los dos pokemons al unísono y con una cara nerviosa.

Ya una vez que todos estaban en su lugar, la señora Delia les sirvió a ambos chicos un plato de un rico estofado que estaba cocinando y a los pokemos le sirvió una comida a base de las bayas que Ash había traído.

-Que bien que Brook me paso aquella receta con estas bayas-dijo la mama de ash mientras veía a los pokemons comer con placer y satisfacción la comida que les había preparado

-¿Broof estufo afqui?—pregunto el azabache con comida en la boca.

-Ash…-La señora Delia se ensombreció y comenzó a emanar un aura oscura y asesina-¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con la boca llenaa...?-Saco una escoba debajo de la mesa y la puso frente a Ash-¿En especial mientras tenemos visitaas...?

-Lo…-Trago todo lo que tenía en su boca y respondió-Lo siento.

-uhmmmm…..muy bien-el aura asesina desapareció y volvió a estar como antes-Si, Brook paso por el pueblo por un trabajo que tenía que hacer y necesitaba la ayuda del Prof Oak-le explico la mama de Ash-Asi que cuando lo encontré de casualidad en el laboratorio del profesor, le pedí una de sus famosas recetas que me contaste le gustaba mucho a tus pokemons.

-Ya veo-Ash soltó un suspiro nostálgico-"Espero que le vaya bien es su carrera como Doctor Pokemon"- agarró un vaso con agua y lo empezó a beber.

-Y Bueno emmmm…-Le dijo la mama de Ash dirigiéndose a una Serena que veía como comían los pokemons.

Serena se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando y le contesto amablemente a la señora-Serena, mi nombre es Serena señora.

-Serena…tu nombre me es familiar.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí-respondió y se puso la mano en la barbilla-pero no puedo recordar porque…

-Tal vez es un nombre muy popular-aclaro Ash quien se comenzó a servir otro vaso con agua

-Tal vez…-Delia saco su mano de la barbilla y se dispuso a continuar comiendo el almuerzo que había preparado hasta que una pregunta surco su mente-Disculpa Serena, ¿Dónde conociste a mi hijo?

Ash escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo mientras Serena se quedó atónita y nerviosa ante la pregunta.

-Pik Pika "Aquí vamos de nuevo"-dijo el roedor eléctrico al saber que un nuevo acto estaba a punto de empezar .

-¡ASH SE MAS EDUCADO, ESTAMOS EN LA MESA!-Grito Delia la cual le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la escoba para que se calme.

-Ay...Lo siento Lo siento-exclamo con dolor el golpeado azabache mientras se sobaba el chichón que le salió en la cabeza por el golpe.

-Bueno Serena te decía ¿Dónde conociste a mi Ash?-le pregunto nuevamente a la espantada chica de pelo amielado.

Serena no sabía que decir, podría decir algo malo o algo fuera de lo común-"¿Qué le digo? ¿Otra mentira? Pero… ¿Si esta vez me descubre? ¿Qué le digo?"-un conflicto se estaba desatando en la mente de Serena por no saber que decir, y para empeorar las cosas, su disque "amigo" no estaba en posición para ayudarla esta vez. No había otra opción, tenía que contar como lo conoció en verdad, aun así pasara la vergüenza más grande de su joven vida tenía que decirle la verdad, a final de cuentas, las madres siempre descubren la verdad tarde o temprano.

-Bueno señora…

-Delia

-Delia…-hizo una pausa, inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, se paró de la silla y dijo-Yo…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-La señora Delia soltó un tremendo grito que atrajo la atención de todos-¡ESE VESTIDO! –Señalando el vestido que llevaba puesto Serena-¡TE QUEDA HORRIBLE!

-¿Eh?-Serena se quedó con una cara confundida y un poco ofendida ante el comentario de la Señora Ketchum.

-Niña ¿No tenías nada mejor que ponerte?-le reclamó la mencionada-Eso no te queda para nada.

-La verdad-se puso la mano en la nuca y mira a Ash que le hacía señales de negación con los brazos-Es que a mí tampoco me gusta-Ash dejo de hacer las señales y le mando un pulgar en alto-Solo que no tengo nada más que ponerme-dijo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes hija-La señora abrazo el hombro a Serena y la apoyo en su pecho como si tratara de consolarla- Soy una muy buena modista, te prometo que te creare algo para usar que sea mucho más decente y bonito-Le dijo con entusiasmo mientras unos destellos le salían de los ojos.

A Serena le salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción y le pregunto con inocencia-¿De verdad? ¿No será mucha molestia?

-Para nada-le dijo con una sonrisa- Me gusta hacer ropa, sino pregúntale a Ash-señalo a su hijo el cual estaba comiéndose la comida que Serena había dejado-

-Fi, ef muf fuena y fe gufta- respondió con la boca llena.

-Bueno en ese caso, muchas gracias señora Delia –Serena le respondió amablemente.

-No hay de que, solo una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Para hacerte nueva ropa necesito que te quedes aquí esta noche ¿Podrías quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche?

-Bueno…-Serena se quedó pensando un rato, no era su plan quedarse, en especial con unas personas que recién acaba de conocer hace unas cuantas horas; vio a growlithe conversando muy feliz y grato con Pikachu y Mr Mime, vio los restos del almuerzo que la señora Delia le había preparado, y finalmente vio a Ash y este la vio a ella. Ash sabía lo que estaba pensando y al igual que ella él tenía sus dudas, pero su corazón noble sabía que no era un peligro y que ambos habían pasado un muy fatigante día. Ash movió su cabeza en forma de aprobación y eso le basto a Serena para decir…-Si, me gustaría pasar la noche aquí.

 _Ya en la noche…_

-*Yaaawm*Bueno, creo que esa fueron las últimas medidas-dijo una adormecida señora Delia quien estaba enrollando un cinta métrica de color amarillo.

-*Yaaawm* Creo que si-respondido también una adormecida Serena que estaba sentada en la cama de su nueva modista-Nos hemos pasado un buen rato es esto-miro por la ventana y vio la luna-Casi es media noche.

-¿Así?-Delia saco un pequeño reloj que tenía guardado en su mesa de noche y reviso la hora-¡Santo Arceus, tienes razón!

-La Luna nunca miente...-se dijo suavemente a sí misma.

-¿Dijiste algo Serena?

-¿Eh? No, nada-le respondió adormecida.

-Es mejor que vayas a dormir *yaaaawm* Es tarde

-Sí, tiene razón-Serena se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Estas segura que quieres dormir en la litera de Ash?-Le pregunto Delia a Serena la cual ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Ash- Si quieres puedo obligarlo a dormir en el sofá.

-No, no se preocupe, a mí no me molesta créame-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien *yaaaaawm* Pero si comienza a actuar como tonto-La señora agarro la escoba-me lo haces saber

-Jeje- río nerviosamente-Buenas Noches Señora Delia

-Buenas Noches querida-respondió y las dos entraron a su respectivo dormitorio.

Ya dentro del cuarto, lo primero que vio Serena fue un Pikachu y un Growlithe dormidos encima de un inconsciente Ash Ketchum el cual parecía hablar dormido.

-Quiero agradecer a mi madre y a mis pokemons por este trofeo *ronquido* y también a mis amigoshajdjsj *ronquido*

-Jeje-Serena se rio levemente, esa escena le parecía muy tierna, no quería despertarlos así que con cuidado camino lentamente hacia la cama de encima donde ella tendría que dormir, lo que no se espero es la intervención de un antiguo pero aun operable reloj en forma de Voltorb que tuvo la desgracia de pisar.

-¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!-El reloj sonó a todo lo que podía para luego descomponerse nuevamente, eso basto para despertar bruscamente a Pikachu y a Growlithe .

-¡Pikachuuuuuuuuu!-del susto, pikachu lanzo un impactrueno a su entrenador el cual se levantó con un inmenso grito.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-¡Groowlithe! – de la misma manera, el pokemon de la pelimielada preparo un ataque de lanzallamas a su entrenadora, lo cual obtuvo el mismo resultado que con el entrenador de Kanto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la habitación de alado, Mr Mime se acaba de acostar en una pequeña cama que tenía a lado de la de Delia, ella por su parte tena puesto un antifaz y unas orejeras para dormir.

."Serena Serena ¿De dónde escuche aquel nombre?-se preguntó y al no encontrar respuesta en el techo de su dormitorio decidió dormir sin haber escuchado ninguno de los gritos de en la habitación de al costado.

Luego de una pequeña limpieza y un ganado regaño a sus pokemons, ambos entrenadores se preparaban para dormir.

-Que bien que mi mama te presto su vieja pijama para dormir-Le dijo Ash el cual se estaba acostando en su cama.

-Si-dijo Serena, ella estaba usando un pantalón corto de color morado y un poleron de color rosado oscuro que le quedaba un poco grande-Tu madre realmente es muy amable

Ash sonrió y le dijo-Si, lo es

Serena se quedó viendo un rato el piso-"Mama…"

-Oye Serena, creo que deberías dormir –le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos-Al parecer alguien ya se te adelanto-Le señalo al pequeño growlithe que estaba dormido panza arriba en el piso.

-Owww ven aquí-Serena levanto a su pokemon y lo dejo en la cama bien acurrucado

-Grow…-le respondió entre sueños su pequeño pokemon

-Ustedes se quieren mucho ¿No es así?

-SI-le respondió Serena quien veía a su pokemon dormir plácidamente-Lo conozco prácticamente desde que nació.

-Wow eso es increíble-Se levantó un poco y vio a su Pikachu el cual está dormido en el borde de su cama-Yo también conozco a Pikachu desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de no haberlo conocido desde sus inicios, sé que somos los mejores amigos-dijo Ash mientras lo veía con alegría, de pronto un desagradable recuerdo paso por su mente.

-"Pikachu no puede continuar, al entrenador Ash Ketchum no le quedan pokemons, entonces el ganador de la batalla es…"

-¡Ash! ¡Oye Ash!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estas Bien? –le preguntó con preocupación- Te quedaste viendo a la nada con una cara de tristeza.

-Eh si, solo estaba recordando el pasado-le respondió con un sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno…De todas maneras descansa bien Ash-Serena se despidió y subió a su cama para dormir.

-Tú también Serena-Ash se acomodó mejor en su cama.

-Ash…-le susurro Serena.

-¿Si Serena...?-Le dijo mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos.

-Gracias.

Ash abrió sus ojos y le preguntó-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme con el asunto del Ursaring y todo lo que vino después-Serena se asomó por el borde de la cama y lo vio con una sonrisa-Muchas gracias.

Ash también le sonrió y dijo-No hay que, para eso estamos los amigos.

-Amigos…-una sonrisa más grande se formó en su rostro y volvió a acostarse en su cama.

-Descansa Ash.

-Descansa Serena.

Y los ambos chicos descansaron por fin después de aquel ajetreado y caótico día.

 _En el monte corona…_

-Creo que el destino finalmente los unió nuevamente-Hablo una entidad oculta entre las sombras.

-Pero sabes que el resultado no será el mismo-Indico otra la cual parecía estar volando.

-Todo depende de cómo cumpla su misión esta vez-Indico otra la cual estaba viendo un portal donde se podía ver a Ash y Serena durmiendo.

-Ojala…-dijo una sombra de gran tamaño y voz grave-No nos falles esta vez.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y bueno así concluye el cap de esta semana (o weno de las 2 semanas) Realmente esto de viajar de lugar en lugar realmente es jodido, pero ay que verle el lado bueno…..solo mírenlo no piensen en ello.**

 **En fin como cada cap les dejo 2 preguntas**

 **1.- ¿Quiénes creen que son aquellas entidades desconocidas en el monte corona?**

 **2.-¿Algún día Citron tendrá un cap en esta temporada que no sea considerado relleno ;_;?**

 **Se los dejo como siempre a su criterio.**

 **Una vez más agradecerles por su paciencia y discúlpenme por mi ausencia, espero verlos y leer sus fics próximamente y sin más les deseo lo mejor y espero hayan pasado un bonito San Valentín (o almenos hayan comido algo sabroso….no es lo que piensan) y nos vemos :v**


	7. Dudas y Recuerdos

**Que tal queridos lectores, RedDelphox here, trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de mi aun recordado fic :3 . Muchas Gracias a todos los que los están apoyando y sin más discurso (Porque realmente no se me ocurre que más decir) Comencemos :v**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 7:** Dudas y Recuerdos

El sol comenzaba a salir por las montañas que rodeaban el pequeño Pueblo Paleta, se podía escuchar unos Dodrios cantar desde el techo de algunas casas anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día.

-Grow…-Growlithe se había levantado y estaba agitando con su pata el rostro de Serena en un intento de despertarla-Groooooow…-aplicando un poco más de fuerza y con más brusquedad intento que la mencionada se despertara, pero no hubo respuesta, solo le quedaba una cosa que nunca fallaba-Groooooooooooow-El Pokemon comenzó a acumular fuego en su hocico con gran intensidad, apunto al blanco y antes de que una tormenta de fuego fuera a desatarse en la habitación de Ash, unas manos cerraron de forma rápida el hocico de Growlithe .

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo aquí-Le indico Serena la cual se había levantado de golpe, como si un sexto sentido le avisará de los desastres inminentes producto de su pokemon

Growlithe se tragó ( literalmente hablando) el ataque que estaba preparando, se escuchó una pequeña explosión dentro del estómago del pokemon y este respondió -Grow…-mientras una pequeña cantidad de humo salía de su boca.

Serena se río un poco ante esta ocurrencia y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto.

-Al parecer aun no nos lo perdemos

-¡Grow!-exclamo alegre el pokemon de fuego

-Shhhhhh, baja la voz…-le dijo mientras le tapaba el hocico por segunda vez. Se levantó y se asomó por el borde de su cama para ver si había despertado a su compañero de cuarto, growlithe hizo lo mismo y lo que vieron fue a un Ash dormido medio destapado, con la boca abierta, la almohada en el piso y un Pikachu durmiendo plácidamente al borde de la cama sin ninguna señal de haberse movido mientras dormía. Serena y growlithe se quedaron viendo la escena mientras una gota caía por la sien de ambos.

-Son tal para cual ¿No crees?-le pregunto la pelimielada a su growlithe con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Grow grow-su pokemon le respondió de la misma manera

Ambos se miraron con nerviosismo para luego dejar de ver tan "interesante" escena

-Bueno…-la chica nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la ventana- Creo que deberíamos ver el show

-Grow – le respondió de forma alegre pero con un tono más bajo

Serena agarró con un brazo al pokemon, mientras que con el otro se ayudaba para bajar por las escaleras de la litera. Una vez abajo, se dirigió a aquella ventana lo más lento posible para no despertar al azabache ni a su Pikachu, levanto un poco la ventana y junto con growlithe comenzaron a ver el amanecer.

-Me encanta ver el amanecer-dijo mientras veía tal espectáculo con unos ojos brillosos -Por esta razón vale la pena despertarse temprano

-Groow-le respondió su pokemon el cual estaba en la misma situación que su entrenadora.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, este momento del día era el favorito de ambos.

-"Vaya, en este pueblo se tiene una hermosa vista del sol saliendo de las montañas"-pensaba -"Fue una suerte encontrarme con Ash después de todo"- Dejó de ver un rato el paisaje y vio a Ash que aún estaba dormido como tronco en su cama. Se le quedo viendo un rato y luego volvió a ver el paisaje, un recuerdo le vino por la mente-" _Es hora de que encuentres tu propio camino_ " –su cara cambio a una seria, miro con más atención el lugar por donde el sol estaba saliendo y se dijo-¿Sera….que acá comienza mi camino?-Growlithe escucho esto y la vio por un instante. Él sabía que estaba pensando y eso le preocupaba, aun así solo se dedicó a ver junto con su entrenadora el sol que finalmente salía de las montañas.

Ash se encontraba caminando solo por un callejón el cual era oscuro, estrecho y sin ninguna señal de tener algún final.

-No falta mucho-se dijo a sí mismo. El mencionado solo andaba vestido con una camiseta y pantalón blanco, caminaba descalzo y ausente de alguna gorra-Debo estar cerca.

Poco a poco una pequeña luz se asomaba al final del interminable pasadizo, Ash vio esto y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia aquella luz. Cuando estaba cerca de aquella luz unas sombras salieron de las paredes de aquel callejón, aquellas sombras tenían la forma de un Serperior, un Lucario y un Sawk, se pusieron en medio del azabache y se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡No los dejare!-Ash grito con furia, un aura eléctrica lo comenzó a rodear, chispas y pequeños rayos lo rodeaban. Ash saltó muy alto en el aire y las sombras hicieron lo mismo, estas estaban a punto de alcanzarlo cuando unos rayos de poder inmenso salieron del cuerpo de este e impactaron a aquellas sombras desvaneciéndolas en el acto. El aura que poseía se desvaneció y con brusquedad cayó al piso, se levantó a duras penas y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía cojeo hasta aquella luz que parecía llamarlo. Cuando llegó logro ver la razón de aquella luz, era el trofeo de la Liga Pokemon de Unova el cual estaba encima de un podio siendo alumbrado por un haz de luz que parecía salir de un hoyo en una habitación oscura. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró llegar hasta aquel trofeo y sujetarlo entre sus adoloridas manos. Lo levantó y leyó las siglas en el trofeo las cuales decían…

-Campeón de la Liga Unova…Ash ketchum

Un gran felicidad lo invadió y con un poco de torpeza comenzó a saltar en el podio donde estaba el trofeo, pero de pronto un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, se quedó congelado en donde estaba y un susurro se escuchó desde las tinieblas

- _Nunca cambias ¿Verdad niñito?…_

La luz que alumbraba escasamente la habitación se desvaneció y unas sombras comenzaron a rodear a Ash el cual parecía no poder moverse. Una sombra gigantesca salió de la oscuridad y sujeto a Ash de la camisa, está junto con su pantalón se volvieron totalmente negros y una tristeza inmensa invadió a Ash. Otra silueta más pequeña salió desde las sombras y se dirigió lentamente hacia el azabache, el cual trataba inútilmente de soltarse de aquella otra sombra.

- _Esto me pertenece…-_ Aquella silueta le arrebato el trofeo de las manos y el nombre de este comenzaba a cambiar- _Así está mejor…Ahora suéltalo._ -Le ordeno aquella silueta a la sombra más grande. La sombra inmensa que sujetaba a Ash se comenzó a acercar a lo que parecía un hoyo totalmente oscuro y sin final. Ash estaba aterrado, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y de pronto escucho otro susurro de aquella silueta…

- _Muchas gracias…amigo_

Aquella sombra soltó a Ash el cual caía con una velocidad inmensa a aquel abismo sin fin. No se podía mover ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo, solo cerraba sus ojos para esperar su doloroso final, de pronto algo lo saco de su trance.

-Pikaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Un poderoso impactrueno salió del Pokemon de aquel azabache el cual dio como resultado un estruendoso-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-departe de su entrenador.

-Todo..fue un sueño…-dijo Ash el cual estaba tirado en el piso y medio carbonizado

-Pika-le respondió su pokemon

-Sabes...normalmente estaría enojado-agarro al Pokemon entre sus brazos y lo comenzó a acariciar-pero esta vez me alegro de que lo hallas hecho.

-Pika Pi-respondió con alegría aquel pokemon.

-y bueno ¿Por qué me despertaste asi?-le pregunto con una sonrisa dirigida a su Pikachu. Este solo se dedicó a zafarse de los brazos de su entrenador y señalarle la ventana-Eh…. ¿Tienes calor? ¡AHHHHHH! –Pikachu le lanzo otro impactrueno, se subió a la ventana y señalo el sol

-¿El sol? ¿Qué tiene el…?-El cerebro del azabache comenzó a reaccionar lentamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que su pokemon trataba de decirle-¡¿QUÉ HORA ES?!

Miro la hora en el dañado reloj despertador que al parecer aún seguía con vida y se espantó-¡¿LAS ONCE Y MEDIA?!-Como si fuera un Rapidash usando velocidad extrema, fue al baño, se cambió y se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto nuevamente-¡DEBIA ESTAR EN CASA DE GARY HACE MEDIA HORA!

-Pika-le respondió con total tranquilidad su Pokemon el cual solo se dedicaba a ver tal graciosa escena.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?! ¡AQUÍ!-De un bolsillo de su mochila sacó su Pokedex de Unova y la guardo nuevamente en su lugar, se puso la mochila y se corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras , mientras un risueño Pikachu le seguía el paso-¡NO LLEGARE TARDE , NO LLEGARE TARDE!

-Buenos Dias…

Ash paro en seco su carrera y dirigió su mirada al comedor. Ahí estaba Serena, la cual al parecer está tomando un vaso con agua y su growlithe estaba durmiendo el piso.

-Eh…Hola-le respondió Ash el cual se tranquilizó por un instante

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Eh, solo voy a visitar un amigo

-Ya veo…-La pelimielada dejo su vaso en la mesa, se levantó y le pregunto-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Ahh… Supongo que sí, pero..¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer?-le pregunto Ash con duda

-¿A qué te refieres?-Lo miró con duda

-Digo… El Ursaring ya se fue y no sé si tendrás otros planes…de todas formas…no sé si tu…

Serena se quedó callada y pensativa, realmente ya no había razón para quedarse allí, pero entonces ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Bueno…yo-le respondía mientras parecía dudar de su propuesta-Creo que puedo conocer un poco más el lugar….

Ash se quedó viéndola con extrañes-"Creo que es cierto que no conoce muy bien estos lugares…"-pensó-Supongo que te podría llevar en un recorrido después- le sugirió

Serena solo afirmo con su cabeza y se agacho para levantar a su growlithe-Vamos, despiértate-le dijo con dulzura-Oye Ash ¿Dónde dijiste que…..?-la pelimielada se quedó con la boca abierta y se tapó los ojos mientras su cara pintaba de color rojo intenso-¡AAAAAAY ASH! ¡PONTE PANTALONES!

-¿Qué?-Ash dirigió su vista debajo de su cintura y efectivamente, solo estaba usando ropa interior-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!-grito todo avergonzado mientras se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto para ponerse pantalones.

 _5 Minutos después…_

Ash y Serena se encontraban corriendo junto con sus Pokemon en dirección al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak junto con sus Pokemon siguiéndoles el paso

-Ese atuendo realmente te queda bien-le dijo Ash mientras este corría

-Gracias-le respondió Serena. Ella estaba usando una falda gris oscuro con líneas negras que formaban cuadrados, una camisa roja oscuro la cual estaba remangada hasta los hombros, encima de la camisa usaba un chaleco abotonado, los colores eran los mismos que el de su falda solo que con líneas negras verticales, una pequeña corbata negra y unas largas medias de color negro (las mismas de siempre) y unos zapatos de color café- Realmente tu madre se esmeró- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, siempre se esfuerza al máximo-respondió viendo al cielo con una sonrisa.

-Y Bueno ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-A bueno… ¡Ahí!-señalo Ash mientras se acercaban más al Laboratorio del profesor.

-¡Wow!-exclamo Serena al ver tremenda edificación en la colina-¡Qué casa tan grande tiene tu amigo!

-No es su casa-le dijo-Es el laboratorio de su abuelo

-¿Su abuelo?

-Sí, el mismísimo Prof Oak- respondió con orgullo

-¿Profesor Oak?

-¡¿No lo conoces?!-le pregunto asombrado- Es el profesor más querido y reconocido de la región

-Más querido y reconocido…-Serena se puso a pensar un rato- _Estarás bien hija, el campamento lo organiza el profesor más querido y reconocido de la región_ -entonces dejo de correr y se quedó parada en seco, un pequeño ardor se le presento en su hombro y se lo toco con y los pokemons se dieron cuenta de esto y pararon de correr.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto

-¿Pika?

-¿Grow?

-…-Serena solo guardaba silencio mientras su mirada quedaba ensombrecida por su cabello

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-Ash trato de acercarse y tocarle el hombro pero cuando lo intento fue empujado al suelo con brusquedad por Serena.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- le grito con enojo. Ash se quedó inmóvil en el suelo y tanto Growlithe como Pikachu solo se quedaron perplejos ante este acto tan inesperado por parte de la pelimiel.

-¿Se..Serena?- Ash retrocedió un poco y se levantó lentamente

Serena pronto reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡LO...LO SIENTO ASH!-le respondió con mucho arrepentimiento-Yo solo...No sé qué me paso

-No importa-Se terminó de levantar-Y acepto tus disculpas, mejor sigamos-le respondió de forma un tanto desconfiado.

-Bueno…-Dejo de tocarse el hombro y siguió al azabache con un poco de distancia

-"¿Qué..Qué me pasó? "-se preguntaba con mucha preocupación la pelimielada

-"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me ataco?"-Se preguntaba de igual forma el azabache

Pikachu se acercó a Growlithe y le pregunto-Pika Pika" ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

-Grow Grow"No tengo ni idea"-le respondió con una cara muy preocupada-Grow Grooow"Nunca le había pasado nada así antes"-Ambos pokemons se miraron con preocupación y siguieron caminando.

Pasaron más o menos unos 5 minutos de silencio hasta que llegaron al laboratorio del Prof Oak.

-Creo que mejor me voy-dijo Serena rompiendo el silencio

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?-le pregunto extrañado el azabache

-Solo creo que no sería buena compañía ahora mismo-le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras del complejo con la cabeza baja

-¡Espera!

-¿Hola…?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Como habrán notado este capítulo fue un poco "light" , en realidad este cap iba a ser mucho más largo pero al parecer a Kyogre se le ocurrió pasar vacaciones en mi ciudad y debido a eso eh estado sufriendo unos cortes de luz que prácticamente me desconecto del mundo (¿Dónde hay un Psyduck cuando se le necesita?) En fin, espero que la próxima semana venga Rayquaza para llevarse a Kyogre y así poder subir un capítulo más largo esta vez. Otra cosa que aclaro, es que no soy muy fanático de la moda (a las justas sé cómo vestirme) Asi que si les pareció random la nueva vestimenta de Serena pues traten de moldearla lo mejor que puedan en sus cerebros y dense una idea (si encuentro un fanart parecido a la descripción les paso zelda). Espero verlos la próxima semana y, nos vemos :v**

 **Sección de preguntas [ESPECIAL]**

 **Esta vez decidí que ustedes me hagan 2 preguntas (0 una si les da flojera) Así al próximo capítulo tendré más relleno…digo, podre responderles cualquier cosa que se les venga a su psicótica y perturbada mente (Ojala dejen preguntas o quedare como un Forever Alone :''v)**


End file.
